High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable data connectivity worldwide. Within the data networks, packet switching devices direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets to their correct recipient. In virtually all instances, low latency is desirable for the delivery of the data packets to the recipient. Even when a small percentage of potential recipients are affected by latency issues, the immense number of potential recipients means that a significant number experience the latency issues. Improvements in packet switching devices and experienced latency will help improve such high speed data networks.